Flowers for a Ghost
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: Song-fic to Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory. It's after the battle of Eclipse. Alice dies beacuse she won't join the Volturi. In Jasper's point of you it's sad but it's also rreally good. please give it a try! it wont dissapoint! R&R please!


I watched a video on YouTube 'Flowers for a ghost Alice and Jasper' the video was made by 4ever I think that's how it's spelled. Not 100% sure! Haha anyway I heard the song and became inspired to write this ff based on the song. Song in italics, past/ things Alice said are bold.

**Jpov**

The flames licked taking my world away from me. "ALICE!" I screamed out.

"Jazz she's not coming back." Rosalie spoke coldly to me, "Face it." I dropped to my knees and sobbed dry tears.

"NO!" I yelled, "NO SHE NOT GONE!" I looked up to see her murder, Felix Volturi "WHY, WHY!" I ran up to Felix and pushed him.

"Jasper! Jasper!" Emmett and Edward came and grabbed me before Felix and I could start a fight.

"Felix come on Aro wants to know what happened." Jane said and the rest of them walked off.

"Jasper control yourself." Edward told me, "Calm down." We walked back to where everybody else was standing.

"Jasper." Esme gave me a hug, "I'm sorry, we all are." I could only stare at her at my family, at the little brown haired newborn that should have taken Alice's place. Rosalie was wrapped in Emmett's arms. Carlisle held Esme. They started to head back to the house with the newborn.

"That, that girl should have died. Not Alice. She was after us, not Alice!" I screamed at the girl.

"Jasper it's not her fault. She didn't kill Alice. She didn't fight." Bella told me, "Come on lets go back to the house." She held out her free hand. I shook my head no/

"I'll be back later." They nodded and left leaving me alone. I stared into the fire and rubbed the fresh scars from trying to save Ali from the newborns. I didn't do a great of job then I thought.

"**Overprotective fool." Alice said and gave me one final hug and kiss followed by the last I love you I would ever here from her.**

"I'm sorry Ali darlin', I didn't protect you like I should have. I love you forever, you changed me for the good, supported me when I wasn't strong enough. I miss you. I miss your voice, your laugh, your smile, I miss everything about you. Gazing into your eyes was like looking at the stars." I stood up and walked away.

_You disappear with all your good intentions_

_And all I am is all I could not mention_

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_

I sat on our bed looking at a picture of Alice and I on our wedding day. The picture was in black and white but I still remember it perfectly.

"Hey." I looked up to see Bella and Edward. Bella's eyes were red and glassy eyed. Both of their emotions showed sadness.

"Hi." I mumbled and kept looking at the picture.

"Is that yours and Alice's Wedding day?" she asked me.

"Yep, May 10, 1950." I smiled and told her the day I married the love of my life

"**Jazz you ready?" Emmett, my best man asked me.**

"**Yep, never better." I smiled and turned to face the minster. The wedding march started and I heard the door open. **

"**Jazz, Alice is really pretty, of course not as gorgeous as my Rose." Emmett smiled.**

"**Alice is always beautiful." I smiled and turned around when she and Carlisle reached the steps. Gasping at her beauty, her dress was simple white lace at the top and along the bottom, and a very light blue silk 'belt' around her stomach. Her black hair stood out along with her golden eyes. I helped her up the steps and faced the minster again.**

"**Today we witness the love of two very special people. Alice you may start." He said.**

"**Jasper I knew you were special the moment I saw you. You loved me when no one else did. When I'm with you I feel safe. You were the one I wanted forever. That will never change." She smiled and grabbed the ring from Rosalie and placed it on my finger.**

"**Alice, Where to start. You are a bunch of things. You're energetic, Happy and thoughtful, there's not enough words in the world to describe you. The day we met at the diner showed me that there's more to life then what I knew. You supported me when I was at my worst. That's more than I can ask for. You brought life into me. When I take your hand the only emotion I can feel is hope." I grabbed the ring from Emmett and gently placed it on Alice's little finger.**

"**Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Jasper Wesley Whitlock as your beloved husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the Minster asked.**

"**I do!" She said happily. He smile was just too big for her tiny features.**

"**Jasper Wesley Whitlock, Do you take Mary Alice Brandon as your beloved Wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked me.**

"**I do." I looked into Alice's eyes and smiled.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife." He bellowed out. I just stared at Alice. I couldn't believe she was now mine. A girl who deserves much more now is married to me, "You may now kiss your bride Jasper." The minster told me. **

"**Oh yeah." I smiled and picked Alice up since she was so short I would have to bend way down and kissed her. Her hands caressed my face as she kissed me. We must have kissed for at least three minutes straight until Emmett spoke up.**

"**Get a room! You can do that all you want tonight when we're not watching!" Emmett joked. **

**I set Alice down on two feet and shoved Emmett a little bit, and smiled. The best day of my life.**

"That's so sweet." Bella said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to watch them make-out for three minutes straight!" Edward joked.

I started to shake. "I miss her." I dropped the photo on the floor.

_She took a plane to somewhere out in space_

_To start a life and maybe change the world_

**They're coming!" Alice warned us. Soon we saw newborns. We attacked them I killed all that came in my way and in Alice's way. At the moment I was helping her kill a Newborn. **

"**Alice watch out!" Carlisle screamed. I looked and saw a newborn almost attack Ali. I jumped in front of her and got bit.**

"**Jasper Stop I can take him by myself." She yelled at me.**

"**Yeah and have you die, no way in hell!" I screamed back.**

"**You're going to get killed!" she screamed back. I finished the newborn off and helped her with another newborn. **

"**I rather it be me than you!" I kissed her quickly and continued fighting.**

_See I never meant for you to have to crawl_

_No I never meant to let you go at all_

_Don't ever say goodbye_

One Year Later

_See my head aches from all this thinkin'_

_Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'_

_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay_

_These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away_

No one has really gotten over Alice's death. Rosalie won't go shopping, Emmett hasn't told a joke since before Ali died. Bella and Edward postponed their wedding until the aftermath ends. They still haven't married yet. I stayed in my room mostly except to go hunting, but that was once every 3 months. I know Alice would have wanted me to get over it but I just couldn't. I reached over for one of her hair brushes. It still smelt like her. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror, a monster that has nothing to live for. I smashed the mirror with fist. I looked back down to my ring.

**I ducked into a half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. She was there expecting me naturally. She hopped down from the stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly towards me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling and the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.**

"**You kept me waiting a long time." She said.**

**I ducked my head like the southern gentleman I am and said 'I'm sorry ma'am.' Then she held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope.**

_Who will bring me flowers when it's over?_

_And who will give me comfort when it__'__s cold_

_Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_

_And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins_

I knew I couldn't live without Alice for another second longer, I made up my mind. The only thing stopping was Edward at the door.

"Jasper that's selfish, Alice would want you to move on. You're my brother and I care about you, I don't want you to do something so stupid like that. Don't you think we are all hurting? Bella cries herself to sleep every night. Esme won't redecorate the house anymore. Carlisle has become a work-a-holic and spends every hour at the hospital. Rosalie won't shop. Emmett, whens the last time you heard Emmett make a joke? I can't write songs without Thinking about Alice. Bree just sits in her room blaming herself for Alice's death. And you're going to go do something stupid like this? I don't know who you are anymore.

"Edward she was my world! She was my mate! I can't stop thinking about her. Here" I said picking up Alice's jewelry box, "Give Bella this, it's all Alice's jewelry." I looked at him.

"Jasper were going hunting you wanna come?" Rosalie walked in and asked me. And saw me and Edward having a staring contest.

"uhh…" Rose began.

"I'm fine Rose." I said.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Edward replied and walked out of the room. I found Alice's old gold chain. I held in my hands and sat on the bed. I waited till everyone but Bree and I were left.

_Don't ever say goodbye_

I wrote a note:

I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry Everyone I just can't go on. Let your lives go one. Edward and Bella get married for goodness sake! Rosalie, in my nightstand drawer there's money. Take and go buy stuff for yourself. Emmett, Be funny again tell jokes you were always the life of the family, Esme and Carlisle, thank you for loving me and Alice as your own. I don't know how I could repay you. Bella and Rosalie, I couldn't ask for better sisters. I love you guys. Edward and Emmett you guys were the best. Bree, Alice's death was not your fault. Take care of yourselves.

Forever yours,

Major Jasper Wesley Whitlock Hale

I took one final look at our room and one last final look at the pictures of us though out the years, And one last hard look at our wedding picture.

"Alice I will see you soon."

I grabbed my IPod and walked to Bree's room.

"Bree?" I knocked. She opened the door.

"You actually want to talk to me?" she asked in shock.

"Uh yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I blamed you. You didn't kill Alice. I know that I was just in shock that she was gone." I kissed Bree's forehead and walked to the front door. I took one last good look at the house and the picture next to the door, The picture of all of us at Edward, Bella's, Alice's and I's graduation with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. I took a deep breath and ran vampire speed to the airport for a ticket to Italy.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

"Jasper what brings you here?" Aro asked

"I want to die." I replied, "I can't live without Alice.

Everything went black.

~Thelittlepixie13


End file.
